


I am rusty forgive me

by Ijiri_nokkonen



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijiri_nokkonen/pseuds/Ijiri_nokkonen
Summary: [Listen, I haven't written in a long time so I'm rusty. But I decided to post this small drabble anyway :)]”Can you close the lights?””No.””Why?””Because I don’t know what you’ll do in the dark.””The light feels heavy.””So does this atmosphere.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I am rusty forgive me

“Can you close the lights?” Davide asked, leaning on his forearms from the floor.

“No”

“Why?” Davide glanced at Restu.

“Because I don’t know what you’ll do in the dark," Retsu closed his notebook, "this is my room Davide” he lightly glared at the male.

“The lights feel heavy..” Davide fell back, laying on the floor.

“So does this atmosphere.”

Davide sighed, moving into a more comfortable position and stared at Retsu as the red-head read his book.

Feeling Davide stare Retsu exhaled tiredly,   
“...What do you want Davide?” he rubbed his temples.

“Can we cuddle?”

Retsu stopped and turned to look at the brown blond male on the floor. He was laying on his side looking at Retsu through half-lidded eyes. Sometimes Retsu wonders how the hell did they become friends.

He sighed. “I guess we can take a break..”


End file.
